The tale of the drama Queen and King
by LinaStJames
Summary: Rachel feels really bad about what happened in New York...I know I suck at summaries..St.Berry with a some Finchel ...
1. Prologue

She should be 's back with has to be happy. But she's not. Sure she didn't regret the kiss , but that's the reason they lost. Yes..She's sad because they lost...Oh who is she trying to fool ? She knows why she's sad. It's because of Jesse . She didn't expect him to be here , and when she saw his ... His face after...If you could call that a face... His showface was so damn obvious . She knew he was hurting ,god what has she done..

"Hey Rach"I heard Finn's voice and woke up from my thinking.

"Yes?"

"I have good news ! left to LA!" He sounded so happy...Yeah it was great that he left...But she didn't know why it hurt so much knowing that he left and didn't say goodbye.._As if he would say something to you after what you did ._ "Rach what's wrong ? Your not upset because of him ! Because you saw him after the show ! He wasn't even surprsed or mad ! He didn't care about you !"

_Yeah that's what you saw...But I know I hurt him bad, and it's killing me._

"No I'm sad because of Jesse...I'm over him..." _a lie _"It's just I'm not feeling well"

I can't loose myself in this. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry .I got over Jesse one time , I'll get over him this time . _You never got over him ._ That voice in her head stung her heart . But she just ignored it . Everything's going to be okay . Rachel's is gonna live normally with her boyfriend that she loved. She's not going cry over Jesse . Why should she ? _She left him . She can't cry ._

And as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself it was eating her from inside knowing how much she hurt Jesse..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

A lot of time is had passed since New York. The other member of Glee had finally got over from what happened there . Others even forgot ... But the other weren't Rachel . She will never forget...

* * *

Rachel got up early as always , did her morning ruitine and headed to school . She won't be upset because of Finn. She won't cry. She's Rachel Berry and she's strong. Besides a new girl is auditioning today .

Classes went great , and for her surprise she had only been slushied once this day . Every Glee member started gathering in the auditorium for the new girls audition .

"Okay listen everybody , Lily's gonna audition today , and I hope all of you will be welcoming for her " said and then a small , blonde girl , about Rachel heigh got on the stage.

"Umm..Hi.. My name is Lily Patt . I moved here from London and I really like singing and playing the piano, and I really like this song, I personally think Lionel Richie was a very great singer. " _Lionel Richie ._ Those words kept lingering in Rachel's mind._Stop it. He had other songs too. _Then Lily headed to the piano and started playing a scarily familiar music . It stung Rachel's ears when she heard what was she going to sing. She started shaking. _No. ..no._

_NO._

"I've been alone with you inside my mind"

_Hello by Lionel Richie . _She only sang the first line and Rachel struggling really hard not to shake.

_Jesse ._

She had almost forgotten about him. About how much she hurt him . And now here she was listening as a girl was singing _their song .  
_

_"I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile" _Oh god , why the hell had she picked this song to sing ...Tears were falling down Rachel's cheek as she was determined that she will sit though this .

_"__Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying __.."  
__  
I love you_

That was it . She couldn't take this anymore . She got up and ran away crying. She could hear someone calling her name, but she didn't care... It was all too much...She ran to the parking lot and silently cried near her car . Then she heard someone coming and calling her . _Oh god please not Finn..please..._

"Berry ?"Puck almost ran near her when he saw her sitting on the road .. He hugged her and she cried even more into his chest . She shaking so badly. "What the fuck happened Berry ?"

"That...that song.. Jesse sang it to me...I...I though I forgot about him .. But...but know it's just ..." She couldn't continue ...

"So you're still not over that jerk ?"

"I'm... It's just that ... When I kissed Finn..I saw how much I hurt Jesse ..And I didn't even say sorry , and it's killing me " She calmed up a bit now.. "I had nightmares for months.. His face... I always saw it looking at me in my dreams..."

"But he didn't look so crushed?"

"No ... He was with his showface.. And that showface was so damn obvious .. It just kills me..."Tears started falling again ..."I'm such a bad person.. I didn't even say sorry.."

Puck just had to fix things up.. Good thing he was still in touch with Jesse .

* * *

Puck never really liked Finn... Quinn choose Finn over him . But he liked Jesse. He had some swag, and besides he and Berry were perfect .After New York , he didn't delete his number and they occasionally talked. He got his phone and dialed a number..

"Hello?"

"Hey , it's Puckzilla here"

"Noah , what do I owe the pleasure ?"

"I heard you were coming here tomorrow? Well listen...One thing happened in glee today..."

"Yes , I'm coming. Oh , never a dull day in McKinley."

"Looks it's serious .. A new girl auditioned today."

"Look Noah , I have no interest in listening about how hot she is, I have other things to do."Jesse said with no emotion .

" Just listen to me. Well , she can sing , but that's not the matter.. The problem was the song she sang ..."

"A terrible one I suppose by your voice"

"She sang Hello by Lionel Richie "

The was a silence on the other end... Hello. The song Jesse had sung with Rachel.. He was reminded about Rachel again.. And he though he was just getting over her , and now Puck had to remind him about her...

"So..What about that ?"Puck heard his voice tense .

"Don't act stupid . Berry had a fucking break down . She was shaking the whole song , and in the end she just ran away crying. I found her sobbing in the parking lot. She's broken , and she needs to talk to you. "

"Well I don't want to talk to her, besides I have nothing to talk about. So If you're going to ask me to meet up with Rachel , I will have to decline. I have no interest in meeting with Rachel again" As much as it hurt Jesse to hear that Rachel was feeling so terrible, he couldn't agree to this...

Damn. Puck knew he won't be able to convince Jesse to meet up with Rachel ...He had to do it the sneaky way ...

"Well okay...Do what you want , I just though you had to knew . Oh and will you help me at friday ? We have to sing a song , and I was thinking you could hep me choose a song. We could meet up near Breadsticks at 5 and we could go to a place near and grab some hotdogs then go catch some chicks ?"

"Okay Puckerman , I have to go . And I'll think about that."

Okay score. Jesse was coming , now he had to cinvince Rachel .That would be easy . He called her .

"Hey Berry , I know you're sad , so lets meet up tomorrow near breadsticks at 5? We could eat and talk you know ."

"Thank you Puck , I would love to .. I'll come."

"Okay see ya in school tomorrow"

Everything's settled. Damn Puck was one couple maker. Now he had to catch up some things with Quinn

* * *

**So what do you think ?It's my first time writing a story so please don't be harsh ... Review please ?And I'm terribly sorry for my grammar :xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee , or any character in this story .**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jesse didn't change at all after New York . Tho his ego did got bigger (if that's even possible) , but he still was heads over heels in love with Rachel Berry. He tried everything , EVERYTHING to get over her , but it was hopeless... He tried drinking , smoking , everything. His friends once even hired a stripper that looked like Rachel , but still , he could notice every bit of her that wasn't Rachel . He tried getting drunk and kiss random girl , but he felt even worse. So he gave up trying to get over Berry , and started trying to just stop thinking about her . At first it was hard.. And I mean really hard.. Rachel just came into his life and ruined everything. She was everywhere... He couldn't even say _Hello_ to anyone without thinking about her , he couldn't walk to a music store , he couldn't look at care bears , he couldn't even eat eggs...Damn She even ruined porn for him , because every time he just imagined her . She ruined everything..And he was in love with her. But then , there would be days that he didn't think about Rachel. He would avoid things that remind her. It was already a week without thinking about Berry , when Puck had called at ruined everything ..

When he heard that she had a break down, that he was once again the reason of her tears , he just wanted to go on the first plane to Lima and comfort he couldn't. Jesse could not afford his heart ( no one ever though he had one ) to be broken again... But after all the things that happened she still was the girl that changed him... She made him a better though Jesse how to enjoy singing , how to care about people. But most importantly she though him how to had awoken things in Jesse he never though he had within her he was sensitive,romantic,cute,funny and all the other opposite things to Jesse the (former) leader of Vocal her he was just Jesse..

* * *

Rachel had changed a lot after Nationals...She didn't fight so vigorously for the solo's,she didn't talk about her being in Broadway much... She even changed her appearance,she didn't wear the stupid animal sweaters(which Jesse though were really cute and all Rachel.),she didn't wear skirt any much .It was because everyone had made fun of things were easier when she was with Finn , but now she's alone all she wants is to feel loved and welcomed at school...Rachel spent a really hard time forgetting Jesse too. She remember when she spent all night crying and listening to _Hello by Lionel Richie _because she missed Jesse so after that night she just didn't let herself miss him. She was in love with Finn. She _refused _to let herself love Jesse. And then she had throw herself at Finn even would always spend her free time with him,and if her mind crossed the though of Jesse she just kissed Finn...Rachel was starting to forget him , but she still felt sorry for what happened. She could almost go through a day without thinking about it .

When she heard Lily sing that song , her emotions came felt so broken,so lonely...and so only thing she wanted at that moment is a chance to apologize to she had been stupid letting her emotions take would she explain this breakdown to Finn?Thank god it was Puck who came after on the other hand , why would Finn even come to her?They had broken up anyway ... Sometimes she though that she only mattered to one else cared about her , they just pretended being friends with never felt like this with always made her feel like a always made her feel didn't feel special for a long time now.

* * *

Jesse had just came to didn't even know why he always had to come back to this contained memories , not so pleasant to yet still , for an unknown reason he always comes back here .He feels like something just calls him here._Or maybe someone,like a brown haired girl._ didn't come back for anymore.

He checked his watch and went to bread-sticks , it was about time for Puck to show up , but he wasn't decided to walk around a bit. _5:15 ._Strange. Puck was late sometime , but for 5minutes not more . He walked back near readsticks and then he saw _her_. A brown haired girl was standing in front of bread-sticks. She wore a beautiful red coat.

_Rachel Berry ._

He just stood there in shock not knowing what to just stared at her thinking what was she doing then those magnificent brown eyes met his...

* * *

_Jesse_

Rachel's mouth fell open. Could it be ? Was it really him ?Those curls , that leather jacket , that look. It was definitely she could move he turned around and started walking swell up in her eyes.

_"_Wait!"She cried out and run after him."Jesse wait ! Jesse!" He just kept walking not turning around , he even fastened his step."Jesse please , we need to talk !" She practically yelled , when she finally cough up to him and stopped turned around and looked at her with those stone cold eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about"She like she was freezing into an ice cube from his look. His eyes were so different from the last time she saw them filled with love and only she could only see hatred , regret and trace of love. "I'm-I'm sorry Jesse" She couldn't stop the tears now.

* * *

He felt like his heart had fallen into his stomach when he saw her only wanted to hug her , kiss her hair and say that he had forgiven he couldn' never does the same mistake twice.

"Good to know , now could you please leave me alone ?" It took all his strength to maintain his voice normal.

"Jesse please!I'm sorry , I-I didn't want to hurt you ..I'm so sorry Jesse"She was practically begging him for forgiveness"I-I gave you a chance when you came back last year ! You should give me !"

"I'm sick of this Rachel. You make me the villain , when actually it was you who broke my heart. You broke my heart twice , and don't you dare say I broke yours, because your love was never mine. Your heart always belonged to that frankenteen._I was just a second choice ._You were just using me to make him jealous, never thinking of me. Yes I may be selfish , my ego is bigger than the world , I'm soulless, but I'm not that cruel to play with a humans emotions like that ."Just after he said this he regreted it. She just started at him with puffy eyes not saying a the to his surprise she fell on her knees and cried even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm a terrible person I know, but I can't live knowing that you hate me so much" _Silly , silly girl. I could never hate you ._  
This time he gave in. He leaned down on her and touched her shoulder. "Rachel , stand up. No star should ever be seen on her knees"She stood up and looked into his eyes with hope.  
"Does that mean you forgive me?"She stared at his face, trying to notice any kind of emotion and she couldn't feel how she whispered silently"Please forgive me"

He sighted and put his hands in his pockets "Yes that means I forgive you" "Then could you please smile ?" He chuckled at her words and smiled.

* * *

She had missed that was so warm and comforting , and before he knew it she leaped into his arms and hugged him. "It means the world to me that you forgave me"He hugged her back , loosing himself in his missed her so much and only now had he realized that. "Does that mean we can be friends now?"  
"On one condition." She started panicking again .He didn't want to see her in public?or maybe he had a girlfriend? "No romance , just friendship" And that's when it hit her.

_He was over didn't love Rachel Berry anymore._She didn't know why , but that made her want to go throw up and cry all day , but she forced her voice up ." Sure ! Of course !" HE smiled again and she just took his hand and lead him to bread-sticks."Lets go and eat , I'm starving here, I had to meet up with Puck today , and I didn't eat anything"  
"Wait you too?I had to meet up with Puck today !"They just stared at each other and then they both exclaimed "That bastard !"Jesse felt so stupid , he knew Puck was up to something"He called me yesterday telling you had a break down and telling me to meet you , when I declined he suddenly changed the subject . I should have guessed !""Well remind me to say thanks to him because if not him , I wouldn't have the chance to say sorry to you , and we wouldn't be here in bread-sticks , sitting and talking like friends." They both smiled and continued their conversation about music. Rachel felt really great, she hadn't felt this confident in a while now.

"Well , I thinks it's time I should go . And you should go to , you have to go get your beauty sleep for tomorrow" "Lets meet up tomorrow at my house ? We could watch a movie? I'll be waiting , now bye" She hugged him once again , and she never felt safer than in his arms , he breathed her scent for the last time today.

* * *

When Rachel got home , she couldn't believe how happy she ran to her room , and turned some music had missed Jesse so much , and she was glad they were friends._Just friends._But it was enough for her , right? She changed in her nightgown and was almost asleep when she remembered one thing she forgot to do. Rachel grabbed her phone and texted Puck .

"Thank you"

"Always there to help you Berry;)"

She was glad she had a friend like Puck and fell asleep , and for the first time her dream wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream about her singing on Broadway. The old Rachel Berry was slowly recovering .

* * *

**Well how was it?Review please. oh and btw JON GROFF IS BACK ON GLEE I'M STILL FANGIRLING LIKE CRAZY .**


End file.
